Bundles of Joy
by Zanza8
Summary: Sequel to Episode #394 Season 11. Festus asks Doc to deliver his cousin's baby.
1. Chapter 1

Doc was in his office when he heard a familiar jingle of spurs. A moment later the door opened and Festus stuck his head in. "Doc, you got a minute?"

"No."

The hillman came in and closed the door. "I got me a letter from my nephew Sweet Billy."

He handed Doc an envelope and the old man took out the letter. _"__Dear Festus_..."

"You know I ain't heerd from Sweet Billy for over a year?"

Doc peered over the letter at Festus, frowning, then cleared his throat. _"__Dear Festus_..."

"I been meanin' to go see him and Orabelle."

Doc ran his hand over his face. "_Dear Festus__..." _

"I wonder how they been doin'?"

Doc blew up. "Festus, the purpose of a written communication is to convey information to the recipient that they would not otherwise have access to!"

"I know that!"

Doc raised his eyebrows. "What did I just say?"

Festus glared. "Why? Did you forget it already?"

Doc took a deep breath. "_Dear Festus__..." _He shot the hillman a threatening look but Festus remained silent. "_Sweet Billy and me are doing just fine. We took a little house by Lambert and Emery and we've been raising hogs. I am going to have a baby any day now and I want Doc to come and take care of me. Would you please bring him? Love, Orabelle_."

A dreamy look came over the hillman's face. "Doc, you hear that? My favorite nephew is goin' to be a daddy."

"Well, of course I heard it. I read it."

Festus jumped to his feet. "Well, they ain't no time to waste! I'll fetch yore buggy whilst you get yore stuff t'gether."

"Festus!"

Festus was halfway out the door. "What is it, Doc?"

Doc steeled himself. "I can't just go running off this very minute."

Festus came back in and closed the door. "Why, Doc, you know you promised to d'liver Orabelle's first baby."

"I know, but..."

"And a promise is a promise."

"I'm aware of that. However..."

"And now she's sendin' for you to come and make good on that promise."

"Festus..." The hillman turned his gentle hazel eyes on Doc and waited. The old man ran his hand over his face and tried to marshal his thoughts, but he had lost and he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here, I'll take that!" Doc snatched his fishing pole from Festus and laid it carefully in the back of the buggy.

"I warn't goin' to hurt it none! Anybody'd think you had some use for it."

"I'll have you know that's my best fishing pole and I've found plenty of use for it."

"Like what? Swattin' flies?"

Matt and Kitty stood well back as Doc and Festus packed the buggy. The marshal leaned over and said softly to Kitty, "I hope Doc knows what he's doing."

Kitty gave him a look, then took his arm and marched him over to their friends. "Doc, it looks like you're about ready to go."

Doc scowled. "Oh, I'm ready to go all right, Kitty. I just wish I knew what I'm getting into." He fastened the buggy cover and snapped at Festus, "Well, are you going to stand around all day? Get in!"

"All right!" Festus climbed into the buggy and took the reins. "Matthew, Miss Kitty, we'll be seein' you in a couple of weeks."

Doc ran his hand over his face. "A couple of weeks..." He shook hands with the marshal and Kitty, then got into the buggy. Festus snapped the reins and they started off, Doc waving goodbye as if he expected to never see Dodge again.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Cornbread, buttermilk and good old greasy greens,_

_They'll put some taller on yore bones._

_Cornbread, buttermilk and good old greasy greens,_

_They'll make yore muscles hard as granite stones._

_Dee de deetle deetle dee deetle dee dum deetle..." _

_(Cornbread & Buttermilk by Ken Curtis)_

"FESTUS!"

The hillman jumped as Doc shouted in his ear. "Golly bill, Doc, what's ailin' you? I thought you wuz sleepin'."

"I was until you woke me up. Are you feeling all right?"

Festus looked puzzled. "'Course I am. Why?"

"Well, you're squalling like a sick cat."

"Squallin'!" The hillman glared. "You city folks just ain't got no feelin' for good music, do you?"

"I've heard gunfights that were more musical!"

Festus snorted, pulling on the reins. "Whoa, Popcorn."

Doc looked around. "Why are you stopping?"

"This here's a good place to stop for the night." Festus climbed down and started unbuckling the harness.

Doc got out and stretched. "We must have at least an hour of daylight left."

"And if'n we travel that extry hour we'll find ourselves plum in the middle of a rocky pass. Here we got long grass for sleepin' on, plenty'a dead wood for a fire, and right over yonder they's a little crik with some of the biggest catfish you have ever saw." Festus led the horse to the water and Doc strolled along beside him.

"By golly, Festus, you're right. Look at that fellow!" The old man pointed at a catfish over a foot long and the hillman shook his head.

"That's one of the runty'uns, Doc."

"Runty!" Doc ran his hand over his face and his eyes gleamed. "I'm going to get my fishing pole."

"Now wait a minute, Doc. You start pitchin' them store bought hooks in there'n yore gonna skeer off ever' fish they is. Soon's I water the horse I'll catch us some supper."

"Oh, you think you're so smart, don't you?" Doc started for the buggy, calling back, "I'll have you know I got the latest in lures from old Jonas. This time I'm going to catch supper."


	4. Chapter 4

"Doc, you want some more hard tack?"

"I do not." Doc eyed the biscuit Festus was offering him with distaste. "Wait until I see Jonas...those lures were guaranteed!"

Festus shook his head and poked the fire. "I done tolt you not to be throwin' them store bought hooks in there, but you didn't pay me no heed a'tall, did you?"

Doc scowled. "Will you please explain to me how the fish know where the hooks come from?"

The hillman went on musingly. "You couldn't catch no fish with them things if'n they wuz to jump outta the water and bite you on the finger. Now if'n you wuz to spit on 'em, mebbe..."

"Unlike you, I don't foam at the mouth so spitting doesn't come naturally to me!" The old man stretched out next to the fire. "I just don't do my best fishing at night. You'll see, tomorrow morning I'll catch us the biggest catfish in that brook and then you're going to eat it and your words."

"Whatever you say, Doc," said Festus, registering a silent vow to get up extra early the next morning. Old Doc was a good doctor but when it came to fishing it was like watching a cottontail try to catch a rattlesnake.


	5. Chapter 5

It was another day and a half before Doc and Festus arrived at Sweet Billy and Orabelle's place. The two men had passed the time mostly in the comfortable silence only best friends share-Doc enjoying the scenery and Festus occasionally pointing out an especially beautiful tree or striking rock formation. The old man was favorably impressed by the appearance of the little house-well made with a wide porch, shaded by a couple of fine cottonwoods, and situated in a little valley with a magnificent view of the hills. A bed of roses was in full bloom on either side of the front door and some fat brown chickens scratched lazily in the front yard.

"Your nephew seems to have done very well for himself," Doc remarked to Festus as he climbed down from the buggy.

Festus nodded, smiling. "This alwuz wuz a nice place." A shadow passed over his face. "Me'n Fergus liked it."

Doc looked around sharply. "This was your house?"

"A long time ago it wuz." Festus took a deep breath. "We built it ourselves...see that hollow there?" He pointed to a spot about a hundred feet away and Doc nodded. "We alwuz figgered on buildin' another little house there when we tuck wives...I'd live here'n Fergus would live there..." Festus smiled reminiscently but there were tears in his eyes. "Well, things just didn't work out like we planned...I found him here in the front yard and tuck out after Uncle Jack and after that..." He paused so long Doc wondered if he meant to go on. Finally the hillman said softly, "After that I give the house up...give it all up, everythin' we planned. Nothin' warn't the same..." Festus saw the pity in Doc's eyes and he smiled. "I ain't complainin'. It's a pure pleasure seein' this place lived in again...you ever seen a house standin' empty? Looks all sad and lonesome like. Now this here place looks like it's just welcomin' us to come on in and set a spell. You know what I mean, Doc?"

The old man smiled. "I know what you mean, Festus."

The front door was thrown open and Orabelle, considerably larger than the last time they had seen her, hurried down the front steps. "Festus!" She threw her arms around the hillman and he hugged her back.

"How you doin', honey?"

Orabelle beamed at Festus. "I'm doing finer than frog's hair." She seized one of Doc's hands in both of hers. "Doc Adams, I am so glad to see you!"

Doc smiled. "I'm glad to see you too, Orabelle. How do you like being a Haggen?"

"Oh, Doc, I just can't find the words to tell you what it's like being a member of this family."

The old man ran a hand over his face. "I can certainly understand that. Words would fail me if I were to become a Haggen." Festus looked at him suspiciously and Doc assumed an innocent expression. "Orabelle, is there a chance of getting a cup of coffee?"

Orabelle took Doc's arm. "Come right on in, Doc, and I'll get a fresh pot on for you and Festus."

They went into the house and Doc was struck by the craftsmanship obvious in every line of the big main room. The wood had all been planed and polished until it looked like silk and the fireplace was constructed of rough stones obviously selected with an eye to beauty as much as utility. A narrow but perfectly proportioned staircase led to a loft and the kitchen area had a big round window over the sink. Here and there intricately carved little shelves held knickknacks. Everywhere the old man looked he saw evidence of the care and attention that had gone into the building of the place and he smiled at Orabelle.

She smiled back. "How do you like my house?"

Doc looked straight at Festus. "This is, without a doubt, the most beautiful house I have ever seen."


	6. Chapter 6

_"When the Son of Man comes in His glory, and all the holy__angels with Him, then He will sit on the throne of His glory. All the nations will be gathered before Him, and He will separate them one from another, as a shepherd divides his sheep from the goats. And He will set the sheep on His right hand, but the goats on the left. Then the King will say to those on His right hand, "Come, you blessed of My Father, inherit the kingdom prepared for you from the foundation of the world: for I was hungry and you gave Me food; I was thirsty and you gave Me drink; I was a stranger and you took Me in; I was naked and you clothed Me; I was sick and you visited Me; I was in prison and you came to Me." Then the righteous will answer Him, saying, "Lord, when did we see You hungry and feed You, or thirsty and give You drink? When did we see You a stranger and take You in, or naked and clothe You? Or when did we see You sick, or in prison, and come to You?" And the King will answer and say to them, "Assuredly, I say to you, inasmuch as you did it to one of the least of these My brethren, you did it to Me."_

Orabelle closed the Bible and Festus sighed and said, "Sweet Billy, does she read like that ever' night?"

Sweet Billy put an arm around Orabelle and hugged her to him. "She sure does, Uncle Festus. Sometimes Lambert and Emery comes 'round and we all just set and listen till the sun goes down."

"Sure is pretty to hear." Festus frowned suddenly at Sweet Billy. "Just remember Orabelle's the onliest readin' Haggen we got. Don't you go to wearin' her out."

Orabelle laughed. "I'm not the only reading Haggen anymore, Festus. Did you know Eliab got married?"

The hillman's hand went reflexively to his right ear. "I heerd somethin' 'bout it."

"Well, the girl he married had a little sister living with her and I've been teaching them both to read."

Festus clutched his ear more tightly. "You don't mean t'say Eliab lives close by?"

Sweet Billy grinned. "Just a hoot'n a holler. They's comin' for supper tonight."

Orabelle dug Sweet Billy in the ribs. "You stop that, Sweet Billy! Festus, you don't got to worry none about Eliab and your ear."

"That's easy for you to say! It ain't yore little hangy down part he's after." Doc started to laugh and Festus snapped at him. "Oh, hush up! You ain't got no more compassion in you than a tax collect'r."

"Uncle Festus!"

The hillman looked around wildly. Eliab was coming up the path and he started to bolt but Sweet Billy stuck out his leg and tripped him. Festus went down hard and as he lay there trying to catch his breath Eliab hurried up and bent over him.

"Get away from me, you little scamp!" The hillman had both hands over his ear. "You ain't gettin' my ear!"

"Uncle Festus, I ain't after yore ear!"

"You ain't gettin' my little hangy down part neither!"

Eliab was suddenly pulled backwards and a young woman with black curls and big brown eyes took his place. "Cousin Festus?" Festus nodded and she smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Jessamine. Jessamine Haggen. I'm Eliab's wife." Festus cautiously extended a hand and she took it and straightened up, obliging him to rise to his feet.

"It's a pure pleasure to meet you, Cousin Jessamine," said Festus, resolutely holding his ear with the other hand.

Jessamine cast a stern look at Eliab. "I heerd all 'bout your ear, Cousin Festus. Eliab's put all that behind him, ain't you, Eliab?"

"Yes, Jessamine," said Eliab meekly.

"He ain't never gonna try'n get your ear again, are you, Eliab?"

"No, Jessamine."

"And now you two are going to shake hands and be the best of friends from now till always, you hear me?"

Festus and Eliab nodded and shook hands and Jessamine went over to Orabelle with a satisfied expression. The hillman's mouth was hanging open. "Eliab..." he began.

Eliab grinned. "I know, Uncle Festus. She's tough as a hick'ry nut but she's sweeter'n sorghum on cake and she takes real good care of me'n Melody."

"Melody?"

Eliab nodded to a little girl peeking around a tree. "Her little sister." He waved to the child. "Melody! Come on over here!" She pulled back behind the tree and he sighed. "She's a mite timid. I'll have to fetch her." He walked over behind the tree and presently returned with the little girl's hand in his. "This here's yore Uncle Festus I been tellin' you 'bout."

Melody stole a look at Festus. "I thought he only had one ear."

Eliab looked guilty but Festus smiled sweetly. "I got both my ears so's I can listen better to pretty girls." She smiled back and he asked, "Can I interduce my friend Doctor Adams to you?"

Melody nodded. She had the same black curls as her sister but her eyes were a striking green and now she turned them on Doc. The old man took off his hat. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Melody."

The child inspected him. "Are you a real doctor?"

Doc smiled. "Yes, I am."

Melody looked doubtful. "Orabelle said doctors have to work hard all the time."

Doc looked smugly at Festus. "We do. I work harder than anyone I know."

Festus snorted and Melody asked, "How does somebody as old as you work hard all the time?"

The hillman doubled up with laughter. "He ain't as old as he looks, child. Why, he only passed his eightieth birthday five years ago!"

Doc drew himself up. "You'll have to excuse me, Miss Melody. I need to see how Orabelle is feeling."

He walked away muttering and Melody said shyly to Festus, "Is yore friend a good doctor?"

Festus wiped his eyes. "The best they is." He looked suddenly serious. "Are you frettin' 'bout Orabelle, are you?"

The little girl nodded and whispered, "My mama died when I wuz born." She raised her eyes to Festus. "If'n somethin' like that wuz to happen to Orabelle..."

Festus held out his hand. After a moment's hesitation Melody took it and he said, "Melody, did you know Doc Adams is the onliest doctor what's ever doctored us Haggens when we needed doctorin'?" She nodded. "Well, don't that tell you what a good doctor he is? With my good friend Doc on the job everythin's goin' to be just as right as summer rain."


	7. Chapter 7

Doc's eyes widened as Orabelle set another dish on the table. "Orabelle, you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble."

Orabelle sat down next to Sweet Billy. "It wasn't no trouble a'tall, Doc. Just the usual..."

"The usual!" Doc ran his hand over his face and eyed the food. Bowls of chitlins, greens, black-eyed peas, and yams surrounded a big platter heaped with fried chicken. Two more platters held biscuits and cornbread and pitchers were brimming with gravy and sorghum and buttermilk. There were mashed potatoes, fresh butter, old cheese and bread pudding. A dish of apples and several pies with various fillings sat dangerously close to the edge, a pretty flask shaped like a honeycomb held wild honey, and a pot of fresh coffee stood between him and Festus.

"Well, maybe I did make a few special dishes in your honor, Doc," Orabelle admitted, "but really, Jessamine did most of the work."

"You mean Jessamine made me do most of the work," scoffed Eliab. His wife shot a look at him and he shrank in his chair, but his eyes were twinkling and she started to laugh. He leaned over and kissed her soundly and she pushed him off.

"Eliab, cain't you never behave yourself in front of folks?"

Eliab smiled. "Not with someone as looksome as you, Jessamine."

"Oh, hush up." Jessamine glanced around the table. "Who wants to say the blessin'?"

Melody pulled at her sister's sleeve and Jessamine smiled at her. "You want to do it, honey?" The little girl nodded. "Go ahead on then."

Melody folded her hands and bowed her head and everybody followed suit. "Dear Lord, thank you for these vittles we're about to eat. Thank you for Eliab and Jessamine and Sweet Billy and Orabelle. Most of all, thank you for Uncle Festus bringin' Doc Adams to doctor Orabelle. Amen."

Doc glanced at Festus and the hillman smiled. "That wuz a mighty fine blessin', Melody," said Festus. "Should we start in now?"

Melody jumped up. "Y'all get started...I forgot something." She hurried to the kitchen and returned with a small china bowl, which she set at Doc's elbow. "There you go, Doc Adams."

The old man looked at the bowl. "Sugar?"

Melody raised her head proudly. "Store sugar." The hillpeople traded fond looks among themselves and Doc suddenly felt very humble.

"Thank you, Miss Melody." He spooned some sugar into his coffee and tasted it, then nodded approvingly. "That's my favorite sugar of all."


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was setting before they finished eating and they all filed outside to watch it. Doc stood next to Festus, enchanted by the display of clouds shot through with gold darkening to purple as the light faded and the hills slowly lost their soft green and turned to graceful silhouettes. A single star came out, then another and another until the sky glittered with their light. A low breeze rustled the leaves of the cottonwoods and crickets started to sing all around them. Festus remained outside when the Haggens went back to their supper and Doc waited with him until finally he looked at the old man and smiled.

"Been a lotta years since I seen the sun set over them hills." Festus shook his head. "I kinda forgot how pretty it is."

Doc smiled back. "Do they always come out to watch the sun set?"

Festus nodded. "Ain't you noticed how the sun don't never set the same way twicet? Ever' day it's diff'rent from anythin' you have ever saw before and the bestest thing is it just gets prettier and prettier the more time goes on. Just makes you feel plum soulsome."

"Soulsome?"

"Soulsome and roundy, like there ain't no sharp edges stickin' out noplace."

They fell silent then, looking at the sky until Eliab came out. "Doc, Jessamine wants you. She thinks it's time."

Doc nodded. "All right, Eliab. Festus, go get my bag."

"Right away, Doc." The hillman hurried away and Doc and Eliab went back to the house, Festus catching up with them as they reached the porch. There was a cry of pain from inside and Sweet Billy hurried out, Melody at his heels. "Doc, I think Orabelle needs you right now!"

Doc took his bag from Festus. "I'm on my way. Festus, why don't you and Eliab take Sweet Billy for a walk or something?" He went inside and the three hillmen looked nervously at each other. They heard Doc say something and Jessamine answer but they couldn't catch the words. Sweet Billy broke out in a cold sweat and Eliab took his arm.

"Come on, cousin. Doc Adams is right...this here ain't no place for us. You can show me what you been doin' with the barn..." Eliab's voice died away and Festus was left alone with Melody.

The little girl took his hand. "Uncle Festus, I'm scared."

Festus knelt next to the child. "Ain't nothin' to be skeered of with old Doc in there. Melody, have you ever saw a real doctor's buggy?" She shook her head and he smiled. "Well, all I can say is yore in for a real treat. I might just hitch up Popcorn and take you for a little drive. Would you like that?"

Melody looked back at the house. "I'd ruther stay here. What if'n Doc Adams needs some help with Orabelle?"

Festus raised his brows. "I hadn't thought of that. 'Course the way Doc usu'lly does things is he likes folks to clear outta his way at first and then help him out after a while."

Melody turned over what Festus had said while the hillman waited patiently. Finally the little girl spoke. "I s'pose we could go for a drive...if'n that's the way Doc Adams does things."


	9. Chapter 9

It was that magical time of day when the last star has winked out and the dawn is something more felt than seen when Doc walked out on the porch. Eliab and Sweet Billy jumped up from their rocking chairs and Sweet Billy took Doc's arm. "Is Orabelle all right?"

Doc smiled, his face haggard but his eyes glowing. "She's just fine, Sweet Billy." He clapped the young man on the shoulders. "You have two sons."

The young man's face turned white and Doc steadied him. "Two?" The old man nodded and Sweet Billy turned to Eliab. "You hear that, cousin? Two boys the first go!" He turned back to Doc. "And Orabelle's all right, is she?"

Doc laughed. "Well, of course she is. Go on in and see for yourself."

Sweet Billy started for the door, then stopped. "Doc, I just don't know how to thank you."

"Go see your wife," the old man repeated kindly. Sweet Billy hurried inside, Eliab right behind him, and Doc went down the stairs into the yard. The light was growing stronger now and he frowned, puzzled. His buggy seemed to have been moved and he walked over to check it, then stopped and ran a hand over his face.

Festus was in the buggy, sound asleep with Melody in his lap. Careful not to wake the hillman, the little girl climbed down and went to Doc. "Doc Adams, is Orabelle..." She stopped abruptly.

Doc said gently, "Orabelle is just fine and you have two new cousins, Miss Melody."

The child looked surprised. "Two? I didn't know you could have more than one baby at a time."

The old man smiled. "You can but it only happens to very special people."

Melody nodded wisely, then looked over at Festus. "Uncle Festus is very tired."

"I can see that."

"I wuz scared 'bout Orabelle so he tuck me for a drive and we only just got back. I went to sleep for a while but he wuz up all night." Melody bit her lip. "You don't mind, do you, Doc Adams?"

"Mind?"

"That Uncle Festus tuck your buggy."

Doc looked at the sleeping man with affection. "Well, on such a special occasion I think it's all right to let Uncle Festus drive the buggy."


	10. Chapter 10

Festus piled the last basket in the buggy and fastened the cover. "Orabelle, Doc and me's just goin' to Dodge City, not the Oregon terr'tory. 'Pears to me you'd ort to keep some vittles for yoreself."

Orabelle laughed. She stood between Sweet Billy and Jessamine, leaning on her husband's arm for support, and she looked radiant. Jessamine had one baby and Eliab was holding the other under Melody's close supervision. All the Haggens looked radiant as Orabelle said, "Festus, I just wisht we could give you and Doc a lot more than just a little food."

Doc inspected the babies and shook his head. "Nonsense, Orabelle. I told you I would deliver the first baby for free, didn't I?" Festus smiled proudly as the old man went on. "A promise is a promise. Now you just take care of these little codgers."

Festus climbed into the buggy. "Ready to go, Doc?"

The old man climbed in and looked wistfully at the new family, the beaming relatives and the sturdy little house set like a jewel among the surrounding hills. "I suppose it is time we went home, Festus." The hillman snapped the reins and Popcorn trotted off, all the Haggens waving goodbye. Festus drove along until they reached the hollow, where he pulled up and climbed down. "What's wrong?" asked Doc.

Festus looked up at his friend. "Ain't nothin' wrong, Doc. I just don't know when I'll get back this way." He walked away and Doc got down and followed him. The hillman stopped next to a big white rock and took off his hat. Doc saw a rough cross chiseled on the rock and took off his hat too. Festus said softly, "I figgered this wuz the most fittin' place for Fergus to rest. I wanted to put his name on the stone but I never did learn to read'n write...I cain't even spell my own name..."

Doc cleared his throat. "So you put this rock here and marked it with a cross?" Festus nodded and Doc said gently, "I can't think of a more fitting monument for your brother. I only hope I'll have something this good when my time comes."

Festus sighed. "Doc, you ever get to studyin' on how things mighta been if they warn't the way they wuz?"

Doc ran his hand over his face. "I suppose we all do that from time to time, Festus."

The hillman's voice was very low. "If'n Fergus hadn't...if'n he wuz still alive mebbe there'd be a house here...a woman...mebbe some kids..." He paused and Doc waited until his friend was able to go on. "I wuz thinkin' 'bout that...and then I got to thinkin' if'n I wuz here I wouldn't never have come to Dodge..." Festus smiled at Doc. "Reckon I'd have to say there's been a time or two I been glad to be there."

Doc smiled back. "I suppose I'm not always entirely sorry you're around."

Festus lingered a moment longer by Fergus' marker, then set his hat on his head and started for the buggy, Doc beside him. They climbed in and the hillman took the reins. "Giddap, Popcorn." The buggy rolled briskly away, leaving the white stone shining in the sun in the hollow among the hills.


	11. Chapter 11

Matt and Kitty were having breakfast at Delmonico's when they heard a familiar jingle of spurs and Festus came in, followed by Doc. The old man seemed subdued as he came over to the table and sat down but Festus was exuberant.

"Matthew, Miss Kitty, I just wisht you could see them sweet little babies Orabelle done had."

Kitty looked at Doc. "Babies?"

Doc nodded. "Twin boys. You'll never guess what they named them." Festus moved in his chair and the old man glared. "I'll tell them!" He took a deep breath. "Festus and...good Heavens, I can hardly bear to say it...Galen Haggen." Kitty's eyes widened and she fought to keep a straight face. Matt buried himself in his food. Doc said mournfully, "I'm going to quit being a doctor and go back East. I may even leave the country."

"Now, Doc, I don't see why yore so squeemy 'bout havin' a baby named after you," said Festus bracingly. "Us Haggens is mighty partic'lar 'bout what we name our babies..."

"Particular!" Doc bristled. "AUNT George and AUNT Theodore and..."

"And we don't go in for funny names like Galen..."

"That is a time-honored name in the annals of anitiquity..."

"But Sweet Billy and Orabelle wuz just so grateful 'bout you comin' they wanted to do somethin' for you..."

"Like disgrace me for the rest of my life..."

Matt choked on his coffee and Kitty pounded him on the back. "Kitty, I'm fine. Doc, Festus, I've got to get back to the office."

"And I need to check some things at the Longbranch," said Kitty. "Now you two come in tonight and tell me all about your..." Her mouth twitched. "...your namesakes."

Festus smiled. "We'll be there, Miss Kitty. We'll tell you all 'bout the babies too."

Doc scowled. "That's what she meant."

"That ain't what she said!"

Matt and Kitty beat a hasty retreat. Once safely out of sight they hung onto each other, laughing until tears came to their eyes. "Kitty, Doc will never live this down."

Kitty wiped her eyes and regarded the marshal with deep affection. "No, he won't, but don't let him fool you, Matt. He's never going to admit it, but this is one of the proudest days of his life."


End file.
